Mad
by VeekaIzhanez
Summary: Bumblebee and Sari are fighting of the small matters. Can they recover their relationship? COMPLETE!


**Mad  
by VeekaIzhanez**

**The story is about Bumblebee/Sari relationship. You want it? Because this is my first time I write the Bumblebee/Sari love story. Previously, they're pairing in DARKNESS GOES AROUND as friends. And now, they're as temporary couples..  
but honestly I dislike Bumblebee/Sari! I prefer Optimus Prime/Sari. Whatever, Enjoy…**

Bumblebee and Sari are arguing of something. Both of them are fighting of their television channel that they're want to watch of.  
"Bumblebee, I want to watch this channel!" scolded Sari, tuning into the music programme.  
"No, I want to watch this channel!" scolded Bumblebee, tuning into the racing programme  
They're grabbing the remote control and pulling each other until it falling down to the floor. They're trying to get it and Sari finally get it.  
"Please, Sari. I want to see the.." said Bumblebee, then the dialogue is stops when Sari throwing that remote control to him and she is running toward her room, crying..  
"Sari, please forgive me," said the bee, opening the door slowly. The Autogirl is staring to him, and throwing anything.  
"Hey! Hey! Calm down, Sari. Maybe we can share the programme after this,"  
"Let me alone, Bumblebee!" scolded Sari.  
"Huh? Allright.." sighed the bee, walking away from her.

_Shes starin at me  
I'm sittin wonderin what she's thinkin.  
Mmmmm  
Nobodies talkin  
Cause talkin just turns into screamin.  
Ohhh_

"What are you looking to Sari, Bumblebee?" asked Optimus Prime suddnely.  
"Nothing," replied Bumblebee.  
"I think you and Sari fighting, do you?" said Prowl.

They're muted for a while.  
"She is mad now. If we talking to her, she can scream to us," said the bee.  
"Just use the psychology to persuade her. Maybe it's working," said Prowl.

_And now it's I'm yellin over her  
She yellin over me.  
All that that means  
Is neither of us is listening.  
(and whats even worse)  
That we don't even remember why were fighting._

"Hey, Sari! I want to tell you please forgive me!" screamed Bumblebee.  
"So, what do want more from me? Get lost!" screamed Sari.  
Both of them are muted for a while and now, nobody are in the scene.  
"Guys, are you here?" asked the bee, everyone is gone.

**Bumblebee's P.O.V.  
Why they're gone from me? Are they think that I'm wrong? Oh, no! I don't know why we are fighting. Maybe.. Maybe..No! No! Primus, please help me!**

_So both of us are mad for…  
Nothin (Fighting for)  
Nothin(Crying for)  
Nothin(Whooaaa)  
But we won't let it go for  
Nothin(No not for)  
Nothin  
This should be nothin to a love like what we got  
Ohh baby I.._

See? Our love is almost to break if it still going like this. I need to make-up before it's too late. But how?

That night, Bumblebee is sleeping in his bed, crying.  
"Sari, please forgive me.."  
"Bumblebee?" asked Sari suddenly.  
"What do you want to say, Sari? We're already break-up," said Bumblebee.  
"Actually, I don't want to say this but I need to.."  
"Please, Sari. You want to.."

_Know. Sometimes.  
It's gonna rain.  
But baby can we make up  
Now. cause. I. can't  
Sleep through the pain.  
(Can't sleep through the pain)_

_Girl I don't wanna go to bed  
(Mad at you)  
And I don't want you to go to bed  
(Mad at me)  
No I don't wanna go to bed  
(Mad at you)  
And I don't want you to go to bed  
(Mad at me)  
Ohhh noo no no_

"Bumblebee?" said Sari.  
"Sari, please forgive me. This is one only way to solve our problem of us," said Bumblebee.  
"But why do you ask of that?"  
"Actually, we're.."  
"We what?"  
"I don't know,"  
"Bumblebee!"  
"Actually, we've fighting.."  
"Fighting of what?"  
Bumblebee is walking away from Sari, he wants to tell her something.

_And it get me upset  
Girl when your constantly accusing.  
(askin questions like you already know)  
We fighting this war  
Baby when both of us are losing.  
(this ain't the way that love is supposed to go.)_

"That's why you want to ask sorry?" asked Sari.  
"Yeah, maybe it sound like that, I want to.." said Bumblebee.  
"Bumblebee, enough. I don't want to hear anything from you,"  
"Sari…"

_Whooaaa  
(What happened to workin it out)  
We've fall into this place  
Where you ain't backin down  
And I ain't backin down  
So what the hell do we do now…_

**Bumblebee's P.O.V.  
Sari don't want to forgive me? No!!  
It can't be! I need to ask sorry to her or we are..**

"Bumblebee, what are you thinking about?" asked Optimus Prime.

_It's all for…  
Nothin(Fighting for)  
Nothin(Crying for)  
Nothin(Whooaaa)  
But we won't let it go for  
Nothin(No not for)  
Nothin  
This should be nothin to a love like what we got  
Ohh baby_

"Bossbot? I actually thinking of Sari," said Bumblebee.  
"Have you ask sorry to her?" asked Optimus Prime.  
"Not yet. She don't want to forgive me,"  
"Better you ask for sorry to her hurry,"  
The bee is rushing into Sari's room and telling her.

_I. know. sometimes.  
It's gonna rain.  
But baby can we make up  
Now. cause. I. can't  
Sleep through the pain.  
(Can't sleep through the pain)_

_Girl I don't wanna go to bed  
(Mad at you)  
And I don't want you to go to bed  
(Mad at me)  
No I don't wanna go to bed  
(Mad at you)  
And I don't want you to go to bed  
(Mad at me)  
Ohh no no no_

"Bumblebee, why are you wake me up?" asked Sari.  
"Please forgive me or I can't get my nap tonight," said Bumblebee.  
"I say, I'll never forgive you,"  
"Sari, please…"  
"Allright, Bumblebee. I'll forgive you.."  
"Thanks, Sari…"

_Oh baby this love ain't gon be perfect.  
(Perfect, perfect, ohh ohh)  
And just how good it's gonna be  
We can fuss and we can fight  
Long as everythings all right between us…  
Before we go to sleep._

_Baby we're gonna be happy…_

10.30 P.M.  
Bumblebee and Sari are spending their time in their room.  
"Bumblebee, actually what happen to us?" asked Sari.  
"Nothing, Sari. We're fighting of one unimportant thing," said Bumblebee.  
"Unimportant thing?"  
"I don't want to tell you more about that. Maybe we're break-up after this,"  
"Tell me what happen to us,"  
"I don't want it,"  
"Tell me now,"  
Bumblebee is looking after the remote control and give it to Sari.  
"Why do you give it to me?" asked Sari.  
"This is the reason why we were fighting," replied Bumblebee.  
"I see…"

_Baby, I. know. sometimes.  
It's gonna rain.  
But baby can we make up  
Now. cause. I. can't  
Sleep through the pain.  
(Can't sleep through the pain)_

_Girl I don't wanna go to bed  
(Mad at you)  
And I don't want you to go to bed  
(Mad at me)  
No I don't wanna go to bed  
(Mad at you)  
And I don't want you to go to bed  
(Mad at me)  
Ohh noo noo_

"Maybe we need to make-up," said Sari.  
"You're right.." said Bumblebee.  
At the same time, Optimus Prime and Prowl are looking after them.  
"Prime, they're in good condition," said Prowl.  
"Nice story, Prowl. At least, they're not fighting," said Optimus Prime.  
"Maybe we need to get out from here,"  
Both of them are lefting the place.  
Back to these couples.  
"Sari, are you really forgive me?" asked Bumblebee.  
"Of course I forgive you," replied Sari.  
"And we don't fighting once again, do you?"  
"Yeah…"  
Both of them are holding each the pillow and beating each other. They're laughing in fun.

The End.

Moral Value: If you've arguing with someone, hurry to forgive him/her before it getting worst.

**A/N: As I've told you, I dislike Bumblebee/Sari as they're just friends in my eyes, so they're look like a friend only, not more than that. That's all. After this, I want to make more story, but just wait and see…**


End file.
